


Didn't know lemons grew on the farm

by PlayfulPanda (playfulpanda)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, OOC behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Smut, just a mess, just me self indulging, poorly written smut, really just needed more Harvey smut, this fic belongs in horny jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulpanda/pseuds/PlayfulPanda
Summary: Just a work of shameless, poorly written smut of the Farmer and Harvey. Each chapter is going to be self-indulging on scenarios I want to write with the best bachelor. This has no plot just Harvey fulfilling each and every one of Farmer's fantasies.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Didn't know lemons grew on the farm

**Author's Note:**

> I do write with a female farmer in mind, but hope someone enjoys this fic! I haven't written in a long while so hopefully, this isn't the worst fic ever written but hey I'm having fun writing it. Harvey to me is around 28-32, I know that doesn't seem accurate but that's just my preference comparing the other datable characters who seem to be in their early/mid-twenties. These are all just my preferences. 
> 
> This first chapter is just an intro to what's to come. ;)

It’s been a season since you gave the town’s doctor a bouquet of flowers. Since then your relationship has done nothing but grown, and you’re very happy with the pace it’s going, but lately, it doesn’t seem to be enough. When he comes over for visits you can’t help the glances at his fingers and linger just a second longer wondering how they feel touching you. The glances when he talks on his lips wondering what sounds would come out of them in a different situation. Let’s face it, you belong in horny jail with how many dirty thoughts of Harvey you have. 

The problem is you aren’t sure how to bring up all these thoughts to your poor sweet boyfriend. In fact, it’s a little worrisome that he would be repulsed and it would ruin your relationship. You’ve dropped not-so-subtle hints to him in the past using classic lines such as “oh no, all my underwear are dirty so I had to go without any tonight. I really need to do laundry.” To be even more effective you threw in a wink but not even that worked. He was a flustered mess which was undeniably cute but didn’t make any comment except saying he’ll help out with laundry if I needed it. 

After some more restless nights that left you more frustrated, you decided to just be open with him. Tell him exactly what you are feeling and get his thoughts on it. You know that could be a disaster but you can’t keep imagining what it would feel like to be the one getting plowed on the farm instead of plowing the farm. So after your dinner date tonight you decided it was the moment. 

You looked at him as he sat across the table, drinking your newest combination of wine. It’s not much but each week you make a new flavor and drink it together, sort of a tradition. This time was a new cherry treat as we reach the middle of Spring. He smiles as he drinks and tells you about his day. You try listening but keep looking at his mouth as it has a small tint from the cherries, wondering if the look was followed by the sweet drink.

“Farmer?” Harvey asks looking at you with his brows furrowed a bit. 

“Hmm?” You sit up straight nodding, “yes dear?” knowing that he has picked up on your aloof attitude. 

“What’s on your mind? You seem a little lost in your thoughts today.” he smiles putting his hand on the table for you to hold, “if something is bothering you I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” 

You sigh, just looking at him for a moment so in love with the man you can’t describe the feeling with words. Luckily there are other words you want to say to him. “Harvey,” you finally take his hand, “there is something I want to talk to you about.” 

“Oh?” With a small almost dejected tone, your heartaches knowing that he probably went to the worst-case scenario first.

“No, no nothing bad, or at least I hope it’s not bad.” Quickly reassuring him as you know not to let his mind rush to any assumptions. “Harvey, my dear, we’ve been dating for a while and each day I find myself falling for you more and more. I adore you with all my heart, but there are other parts of me that want you to adore them. Do you get what I’m trying to say?” Giving a gentle squeeze to his hand you hope he understands. 

“I,” you watch his face start to turn a new shade. “I-I need you to be more specific.” 

Looking him straight in the eyes you say it, “I want to fuck you, Harvey, I want you so badly that everywhere I look I can’t stop thinking about how you would take me there. It’s bad Harvey, you’re all I can think about.” Looking down you can feel your chest start to swell, the tip of your ears burning as you just admitted your true feeling to the most perfect man in all the valley. 

Harvey is speechless, he looks frozen when you finally look at him. Instant regret hits you, “Harvey, darling, I’m so sorry,” frantically apologizing until he shakes his head and holds your hand tight. 

“Tell me everything you want and I’ll do it.” He looks at you with so much intensity while the blush seems to be spreading over his face that you can’t help but chuckle. 

“So,” dragging out the o a bit, “ you aren’t weirded out?” You look at him with a shy expression, something he rarely sees. You’re always so bold and brave but right now you just want your partner to be comfortable. 

“Of course not,” furiously shaking his head no, “I just wasn’t sure if you were ready for that. Goodness Farmer, the only thing I want is to make you feel good.” He leans across the table using his free hand to hold your cheek. “Feel good in every way possible.” 

No words came out of your mouth as you just stared at him for what felt like hours. Not getting an immediate response Harvey started stammering “Well as good as someone who is so old and boring can make you feel, I know…” 

“Harvey,” practically shouting his name with a stern tone before he could say another word. You nuzzle into his hand that’s on your cheek and smile as his thumb starts making small circles in the hand he is holding. “I don’t know why that head of yours makes you doubt the perfection you are. I’ve said this before but I’ll say it tonight and every single night forever if needed. And don’t you dare say a word until I’m done.”

You got up from your seat and walked to the confused doctor. Squeezing your way onto his lap as you now hold his face in your hands. Giving him a kiss on his nose. 

“You, Harvey, are my one and only. I didn’t know that the first day I walked into your clinic to say hello that I would walk out catching a case of love. I have had not one doubt in my mind that you were it. The person I wanted to spend all my time with and now who I want to share my home with. Though without you it doesn’t feel as warm.” 

You look away at the last statement before continuing, “Harvey,” leaning in you give a quick kiss on his lips. “Nobody else makes me feel the way you do, not just emotionally and mentally but physically.” You start slowly kissing all over his very warm face between words. “Since that day, every single dirty thought has been with you.” 

Whispering into his ear, “when I touch myself, I’m thinking of you.” letting out a breath before looking at him again. “So don’t you dare try to talk bad about yourself again or think you might not be satisfying me. The only way I’m not satisfied, well I’m hoping after this conversation that will be a different story.” You wink but feel Harvey hold your legs and back before picking you up bridal style. 

“I think we need to go to the bedroom, now.” He said with a stern tone. 

Quickly wrapping your arms around his neck you start nuzzling into him before he gently places you on your bed. He kneels beside you, placing a hand on your knee. “Farmer, are you sure this is okay?” Looking at you with so much worry, knowing that he cares so much is everything to you. 

Uttering out an urgent “yes,” before he kisses your mouth with so much passion you have to hold his shirt to stay up. 

Harvey started moving his hand up your pants quickly unbuttoning them before trying to pull them down. You scoot to the edge of the bed where he takes the pants off with so much force you wonder if this is the same man who was blushing at the word fuck just a couple of moments ago. His kisses started moving from your mouth to your thigh as he started nipping the inner area. 

Letting out a soft moan at the first bite he freezes. “Farmer,” he looks up at you eyes filled with adoration, “I love you,” but before he could finish his thought frantic knocking was heard on the door to the cabin. 

You both glance at each other confused, wondering who that could be at this hour. The knocking got louder and louder. Harvey sighs before getting up, “I’ll go check it out,” he leans in to kiss your mouth, “stay right there.” 

Nodding before falling back on the bed frustrated at the interruption you hear a voice say “Doctor Harvey! So glad I found you,” before realizing they were gonna drag him away. It was a brief conversation but he came back into the room with the apology already written on his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Shaking your head no before getting up to meet him. 

“You go deal with it, if they came to get you it must be something important. I understand.” giving him a soft smile before going to hug him goodbye. “Can I at least know what you were planning?” 

Harvey laughs, feeling bad the moment was cut so short. “I was planning on spoiling you like the princesses you are. Drink you up like water, then make sweet love to you. I want our first time to be slow and loving, but then start working on some of those fantasies you mentioned. I promise Farmer, I’ll do each and every one of them.” 

He kisses her head before turning towards the door, “Love you darling! Till next time!” 

The whole time you were left speechless, how you ever thought this was a poor sweet man you would never know. Though you are very much looking forward to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what to write please leave a comment or send a message on my Tumblr soft-bois-make-me-simp where I plan to give more Harvey content! Thank you if you made it this far!


End file.
